Pauvre Ame en Perdition
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: Auteur : Elayan. Bellatrix reconvertie, Ginny a besoin d'un service.


Ma première songfic, je suis émue ^^

A lire en écoutant ceci  .com/watch?v=jTFf31FAAW8

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_**La Petite Sirène – Pauvre Ame en Perdition**_

- Alors, comme ça, tu as besoin de mes services ? minauda Bellatrix, souriante entre ses barreaux.

Ginny se rengorgea. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Aucun problème, tu l'auras, ton moldu ! C'est mon nouveau hobby, aider les gens. Et j'aime ça, j'aime tellement ça !

Elle avait l'air un peu étrange, lorsqu'elle disait ça.

- Alors sauver une amourette, c'est formidable !

On disait Bellatrix Lestrange repentie, derrière les barreaux de sa cellule à Azkaban. On la voyait charmante et serviable, depuis son geôle. Elle avait parfois l'air hypocrite et menteuse, mais elle rendait _vraiment_ service à ceux qui lui demandaient, avec un sourire aimable. Elle disait bonjour et au revoir, demandant des nouvelles de la famille. « _Oui ? Oui._ »

Et puis elle était puissante. Beaucoup de magie sauvage et nerveuse. Une boule d'énergie par-ci, une déferlante de flammes par-là. Tout un océan de dégâts, convertis en métamorphoses et sortilèges bien appliqués. « _Pathétiques…_ »

Parfois elle marmonnait que c'était idiot, un tel désir, digne d'un benêt sans cerveau. Mais elle obéissait, comme pour se faire pardonner tous ses méfaits. Elle acceptait, sans coup fourré.

Toutes ces âmes en perdition, elle semblait vouloir les aider, et plus que tout les rendre heureux. Elle chantonnait ses prouesses, ses amours créés, ses amitiés renouées, ses laides embellies, ses gros amincis.

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas tout ça contre rien. Elle demandait diverses choses, quelques gallions pour un régime, une chevelure pour un amour perdu, un souvenir heureux pour une chance… Elle avait déjà essayé de tuer celui qui refusait. Certains se sont plaints, certains ont hurlé à la mort pour qu'elle paie, elle aussi. Mais ils venaient toujours la réclamer, chaque fois plus nombreux.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, ma chérie, fit Bellatrix, toute enjouée. Je vais te préparer une potion qui t'ôteras tous tes pouvoirs magiques pendant trois jours. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Mais attends la suite : avant le coucher du soleil, le troisième jour, il faudra que ses parents t'aient acceptée. Lui, il t'aime sans doute déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Ca devrait être facile. Il faut juste qu'ils te serrent dans leurs bras, ou qu'ils félicitent ton amoureux. Si tu réussis, tu pourras alors vivre ta charmante vie de moldue sans plus te soucier du reste.

Elle planta soudain son regard dans celui de la jeune Weasley.

- Mais si tu échoues, tu seras à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je te changerais en petit animal docile et tu feras tout ce que je te dirais. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ?

- Si j'abandonne mes pouvoirs… pensa Ginny tout haut. Mes parents, mes amis… ils risquent de m'en vouloir ?

- Allons, ma chérie ! s'esclaffa Bellatrix. On a rien sans rien, rappelle-toi. Et tu auras ton charmant moldu… On a pas toujours tout, dans la vie, il faut choisir.

Elle eut un sourire presque carnassier.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier une petite chose ! dit soudain la prisonnière avec une petite moue d'enfant très embêtée. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ce que tu allais me donner en échange…

- Mais… commença Ginny, qui se sentait déjà bien oppressée par le 'si elle ne réussissait pas'.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je te rassure, ma chérie, dit Bellatrix, charmeuse. Quelque chose dont tu n'as pas tant besoin, en fait : ta _**voix**_.

- Mais… Mais comment je vais faire pour… ?

- Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Bellatrix, emballée. Tu es mignonne, jolie comme un cœur. Et puis tu es bien élevée et polie. Et que penseraient la belle famille d'une pipelette qui parle, parle, parle et parle sans discontinuer ? Qu'elle est fade et sans caractère ! Silencieuse, tu seras pour eux un havre de paix, un ilot de tranquillité dans un océan de catastrophes bruyantes ! Et les beaux-parents aiment ça. Et les garçons aussi. Ils se sentent plus intelligents, plus brillants. Ils aiment se sentir surélevés, plus haut que leur bonne amie.

Puis elle recula dans sa cellule, soudain lointaine, mais toujours passionnée. Elle n'avait pas toute la journée, d'autres encore attendaient pour un coup de pouce de la grande Bellatrix. Et puis, une voix, ce n'était pas tant que ça !

Allons, Ginny se devait d'accepter. Enfin, elle pourrait vivre avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui, sans qu'il se sente humilié ou menacé par sa Magie. Pour lui, elle devait accepter. Elle inspira un bon coup et tendit la main à travers les barreaux :

- Marché conclu.

Bellatrix sourit pour elle-même.

_« Je complète ma collection »_

_« D'une pauvre âme en perdition »_

Bellatrix marmonna une longue incantation en attrapant la main de Ginny, serrant fort.

- Chante ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ginny obéit timidement.

Bellatrix rit en lui versant le contenu d'un flacon dans la bouche, alors qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

Ginny sursauta, toussa fort, tenta de parler… puis s'enfuit.


End file.
